Chat Room of Chaos
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: A chat room crossover. E-mails are coming to different dimensions, and boy does the administrator has a lot to cover, especially when she's friends with Seto Kaiba! Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't done a chat like forever

I haven't done a chat like forever! But, this should be a great way to practice, since I seen a few chats in play, and boy were they funny. This is my first story with chat rooms, so please be very nice with the flames. Criticism is kindly good.

Bored.

That would described Amy Rivers, eighteen years old in the town of Domino. She was home schooled due to her parents nagging her to death about her safety. She could handled herself, thank you very much! She did other stuff that normal teenage girls would do, but only if her friends came to her house. What was she, under house arrest?! Quickly, she ran straight to her room and turned on her computer. At least she was free in the world of technology. She started a chat room a few years ago that was a hit, but then started to decline on the number of members. She was going to shut down for the day, until someone pinged in the chat room.

BlueDragon: What? Were you going to close on me?

SilverRose15: Seto? I thought you were at a meeting today.

BlueDragon: Stupid meeting ended today. The owner of the company wouldn't give me what I want.

SilverRose15: Is it always about your personal gains?

BlueDragon: Damn straight. I'm Seto Kaiba, and nobody disobeys me.

SilverRose15: So, what are you doing right now?

BlueDragon: (sigh) Mokuba wants to go to the arcade, but I got to finish next week's work. Trust me, I like being at home.

SilverRose15: Lucky! My parents put me on restricted movement, and I can't go anywhere until my fucking friends come along! I'm eighteen, thank you very much!

Kaiba Mansion

Chaos.

That would described the work of Seto Kaiba, nineteen years old, and the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. Already, he dealt with a company who didn't want to give control to him, and now he was working on the files that was supposed to be done way ahead of time. Oh, how those employees will have to find a new job after he fires them. Anyway, back to the chat.

BlueDragon: How lucky am I?

SilverRose15: Very lucky.

BlueDragon: I don't even believe in luck.

SilverRose15: A chat between us two is never to get anywhere. (sigh) And this chat room was so popular.

BlueDragon: Actually, you're quite lucky yourself.

SilverRose15: Explain your damn self.

BlueDragon: Well, you're the only one here who calls me Seto. Plus, we did get to know each other a lot more than others.

SilverRose15: You mean like those fangirl bitches that keep stalking you? For all we know, they could be watching our chat right now.

BlueDragon: This is why I always keep my firewall up to date.

"Seto!" Mokuba said. "When are we going to the arcade?!"

"I'm busy chatting." Seto said. Then again, maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Remember, Mokuba is always curious about what his brother was doing.

"Really?!" Mokuba shouted. "Can I join!?"

"Whatever." Seto said, plainly.

SilverRose15: Hey? Where did you go? I need someone to talk to?!

BlueDragon: Sorry. Mokuba's going to join in a few.

SilverRose15: Seto, did you ask Mokuba for his age?

Blue Dragon: Why?

SilverRose15: When I created this chat, I was only fourteen. He's got to be at least thirteen to be in this chat.

BlueDragon: Shit. You ask him how old he is.

SilverRose15: Why me!? You're the older brother?!...Oh.

InnocentMatchmaker has logged on

InnocentMatchmaker: Hey, Seto! I been trying to decide on a damn name, but I used the one I have on this website.

BlueDragon: Mokuba!!

InnocentMatchmaker: What? Did I do something wrong?

SilverRose15: Hey, how old are you Mokuba?

InnocentMatchmaker: Who are you?

SilverRose15: Seto...

BlueDragon: Mokuba, Amy. Amy, Mokuba.

InnocentMatchmaker: Hi! I'm fifteen, by the way.

SilverRose15: We need more people to chat in this room. It's getting kind of lonely here.

BlueDragon:...

InnocentMatchmaker:...

SilverRose15: Other than you two!

InnocentMatchmaker: Well, we can get Yugi and his gang to come.

SilverRose15: Mokuba, you should know by now that Joey and Seto do not get along.

InnocentMatchmaker: Yeah, but we can also invite Serenity and Yami here...

BlueDragon: Mokuba, must you push yourself to be punished?

InnocentMatchmaker: What did I ever do!?

SilverRose15: I got to go. It's getting very late. Bye, you two!

BlueDragon: Good night.

InnocentMatchmaker: Later!

SilverRose15 has logged off

BlueDragon has logged off

InnocentMatchmaker has logged off

Before Amy headed to bed, she sent some random emails from her computer. But, what she didn't knew, was that those emails were going to computers in different dimensions.

Like the beginning, please review nicely!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone who read my chat

Thanks for everyone who read my chat! Here's the second chapter!  
Note: Please do not feel offended by the words of which most of you should know. I'm not a fan of these, and I hear them almost every day of my life. Not the swearing, but some sexual terms that I'm not comfortable with.

After the first chat with the Kaiba brothers, Amy Rivers sent out some e-mails regarding her chat room, but not the way that it was to be expected of. In some alternate universe where animals were as advanced as humans, a blue hedgehog was resting on the couch of an orange fox's workshop while his others furry friends were doing the same thing they were used to every day of theirs lives.

Sonic the Hedgehog was snoozing as his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower was working on a program for a new detection radar for his machines, Amy Rose, his self-proclaimed "girlfriend" was talking to Cream and her Chao, Cheese about girly stuff. Silver was mediating, Shadow was into deep thought of his memories, while the rest were watching TV, which of course was destroyed by Blaze for being too loud.

"Hey!" Tails said. "I got an e-mail!"

_To: Random Person_

_From: Amy Rivers_

_There's a chat room of which I have created to meet some new friends of whom I have never met. If you have received this e-mail, please spread this mail to any of your friend who wish to join. I will send the guidelines if you have replied to this. The link will also be attached and will be sent to all your friends. Welcome, and please do respond._

Everyone else looked at the e-mail and thought that it might be a good place to talk instead of meeting each other from time to time.

"Well, guys?" Sonic said. "This might be an opportunity to tell about ourselves instead of going to meet them."

"Amy Rivers?" Amy said. "If there's more than one Amy over where this mail came from, I'll make sure that I'm the only one?!"

"You know, Amy...that name is so common all over the world." Blaze said. "I say let's join in. We might learn something about this person."

"That's just a waste of time." Shadow said. "Like I will give up any information to that girl."

"You know...Sonic will lie about you over the chat room, and once you come into it, you'll logged off instantly." Silver said.

"That's it!" Shadow said. "I'm not going to let faker ruin my reputation like that!"

Domino City 2:38 p.m.

Yami already got the e-mail two days ago after signing on the chat room with the rest of his friends. The guidelines were not sent, and the chat room was in progress of reconstruction as of yesterday, so he decided to e-mail Amy about the chat room's status.

_To: Amy_

_Hey? What's the deal with the chat room? It was working fine two days ago when I got a call from Mokuba about it. Is there something going on with it? Please e-mail me back._

_From: Yami_

After three whole minutes of sending the e-mail, Yami got an initial response from Amy.

"Wow, she sure does type quick." Yami said.

_To: Yami_

_From: Amy_

_I send some random e-mails two nights ago, and the memory needs to be updated in the chat room, since the last update was four years ago. I'm also working on the guidelines for the new and improved chat room, since the Kaiba brothers were chatting with me two days ago. I'll send everyone of who I sent the e-mails the guidelines and link for the chat room as soon as possible. Within a week should I be done. Tell everyone that the chat room will be open next week, with the guidelines sent three days in advance. Later. (P.S.-the computer was slow yesterday.)_

"Kaiba...in a chat room?" Yami said. "That doesn't sound like the Kaiba I know of."

In a place of where ninjas trained to become strong, Naruto Uzumaki was busy eating ramen off the local restaurant while Sakura was looking through her brand new laptop of which she took on one of her missions. Sasuke was on a rooftop, looking up at the sky, and the rest of the ninjas were either training or helping their parents around local shops. When Sakura received the same mail as Sonic and his friends, her teammates thought that maybe their friends should know about this.

"Hey! Finally, a place I can be called Hokage!" Naruto said.

"We don't know about the chat room, Naruto!" Sakura said. "Plus, we don't have the guidelines to it."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Sasuke said. "We'll get when the mail is sent."

"Yeah! In the meantime, we can tell our friends about this too!" Naruto said. "It's not like we're going to get in trouble for this. We are ninjas, you know!"

"Well, okay." Sakura said. "But only if we don't get caught by any of the Jonin around here."

-A week later, Domino City: 2:04 p.m.-

"Yami! I'm getting tired of waiting?!" Tristan said. "It's been a week, and the guidelines for that stupid chat room hasn't showed up!"

"Tristan, just wait." Yami said. "Amy's computer might be slow from all that updating."

"Hey, Yami!" Tèa said. "Check your mail! It's from Amy!"

_To: All who replied to the previous e-mail_

_From: Amy Rivers_

_Enclosed is the new guidelines for the now finished chat room. The link is below the guidelines after you have read it. Thank you, and welcome to the chat room!_

"Read the guidelines, and quick!" Joey said.

"Okay...Rule number one-You must be at least thirteen years old to join." Yami said.

"Well, we don't have a problem there." Serenity said. "Most of us should be at least seventeen or older. Go ahead."

"Rule number two-All conversations will be recorded each day for possible abuse."

"That's crazy talk to me!" Duke said. "It's like she knows our every word!"

-Sonic's World-

"Rule number three-In any case that somebody is either committing or sending personal threats to the administrator, he/she will be kicked out of the chat room for the entire day." Shadow said.

"But, we still get to read it, right?" Sonic asked.

"Rule number four-Absolutely NO Internet violence." Tails said.

"Well, that helps Cream." Amy said.

"Rule number five-In the event that something comes up or updating the chat room is in progress, all news will be delivered or sent to in advance. Also, due to new updates, all people must sign up with only their screen name."

"Okay, so that will help." Blaze said.

-The Ninja Academy-

"Rule number six-Only general information will be discussed. Topics will be voted on a weekly basis and talked about the next day." Sakura said.

"So, we can't talk about being ninjas!?" Naruto said.

"We can, just not to reveal that much information." Ino said.

"Plus, the academy has the computer labs in the upper level." Kiba said. "Would the Hokage know about this?"

"We have to keep it low enough for the Jonin to not hear about it." Ten-Ten said. "Think of it as a mission."

"Final rule-Since this is a teen-related room, minor adult content is to be said amongst all the people. There is absolutely no sex-related words in the chat room. This will result in action of ten days of suspension from the website. Your screen name will be sent to the administrator of the chat room after two minutes." Sasuke said.

-Domino City-

"Aww, you have got to be fucking killing me?!" Joey said. "This is absolute bullshit?!"

"I know, right?" Tristan said. "Amy's completely making it kid-friendly?!"

"Actually, we can still can swear on the chat room." Yami said. "After seeing her brother's pornography collection, Amy had enough sex for the rest of her life."

"Can we go on now?" Joey asked.

"She's not on today." Serenity said. "The chat room only opens when she's on."

"Ah, let's do it tomorrow!" Duke said. "I bet she's praying for her freedom."

R&R, people!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone

Hello, everyone! I got the third chapter of my chat room started, but it might be a little confusing. So, here is the third chapter of Chat Room of Chaos!

After her French lessons, Amy immediately ran to the computer to check who was on. The bad news was, some of her lessons were starting to get on her chat lines, and today's chat leads with Yami, Seto, Serenity, and Joey on.

SilverRose15: Hello? Anyone ici?

Pharaoh: Amy, are you okay?

SilverRose15: Oui, I'm okay.

BlueDragon: Looks like your damn French lessons are getting confusing for Wheeler.

MasterVideoGamer: Say dat again, Kaiba! I'll knock your fucking head off!

SweetandSinister: Joey! Quit being mean to him!

SilverRose15: Est-ce que tu veux lui à stop?

BlueDragon: If you want to get some sense, end some of that language shit and speak English, already!

SilverRose15: Sorry, Seto. My lessons somehow take a toll on my sentences lately.

MasterVideoGamer: Are u his girl now?

SilverRose15: I am NOT his girlfriend, you fucking retard?!

Pharaoh: Well, is there anything to talk about?

SilverRose15: I know that most of you got the guidelines a couple of hours ago.

SweetandSinister: Yeah, but Joey wouldn't shut up about the damn guidelines you came up.

SilverRose15: And how exactly is Joey on this chat room?

Pharaoh: Tristan had to go to work today, so he's letting Joey use his computer until he gets back.

FastestThingAlive has signed on

TheUltimateLifeform has signed on

ProtectoroftheFuture has signed on

GuardianoftheM.E. has signed on

FastestThingAlive: Yo, Knux! I didn't even know you had a computer!

GuardianoftheM.E.: Sonic! You know damn well I can't get that much connection out here!

TheUltimateLifeform: The idiot echidna can't even type that well either.

ProtectoroftheFuture: Shadow, must you always have to say what you are even in chats?

TheUltimateLifeform: Do you want to face the wrath of Shadow, Silver?

ProtectoroftheFuture: Please, I can be you in my sleep!

SilverRose15: Excuse me, but who the hell are you people?

FastestThingAlive: Uhh, talking animals is more like it.

Pharaoh:...

BlueDragon:...

SweetandSinister:...

MasterVideoGamer:...

ProtectoroftheFuture: Is there something wrong?

SilverRose15: Has my e-mails went that far!?

GuardianoftheM.E.: Are you the one called Amy Rivers?

SilverRose15: What are you? A government official?!

GuardianoftheM.E.: No!

FastestThingAlive: See, Knux. This is what you get for staying at that island for your whole life.

Sonic's Official Girl has signed on

Small Genius has signed on

Expert Jewel Hunter has signed on

FutureHokage has signed on

SilverRose15: Please tell me you're not all damn talking animals.

TheUltimateLifeform: And what is wrong about that, bitch?

SilverRose15: Oh, I know you didn't just call me a bitch?!

Sonic's Official Girl: Shadow, quit being a loner!

FutureHokage: Hey, is anyone there?

SilverRose15: Please, just tell me your names, before I report you.

FastestThingAlive: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!

TheUltimateLifeform: I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.

GuardianoftheM.E.: Knuckles. Strong...

FastestThingAlive: and stupid.

GuardianoftheM.E.: Hey!!

Small Genius: Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!

Expert Jewel Hunter: Rouge the Bat.

GuardianoftheM.E.: Fan-service and do anything to get a gem.

Expert Jewel Hunter: I could come over there and kick your ass.

Sonic's Official Girl: Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend!

TheUltimateLifeform: And violent to boot.

Sonic's Official Girl: Excuse me!?

ProtectoroftheFuture: My name is Silver.

FutureHokage: And I'm Naruto, the next Hokage!

MasterVideoGamer: What's a hokage?

SilverRose15: You're not a ninja, are you?

FutureHokage: Of course I am! What else I would be?

BlueDragon: Amy...you didn't know about your computer program, did you?

SilverRose15: No! I just got a new computer yesterday, and I already worked out the kinks.

BlueDragon: Well, this is going to be a long chat room, isn't it?

InnocentMatchmaker has signed on

Avenger has signed on

I Will Kill the Pharaoh has signed on

BlueDragon: Oh, shit. It's Bakura.

FutureHokage: Sasuke! I didn't know you where on.

Avenger: I just got on. The rest of the Genin are trying to avoid the Jonin during their training. They should be on by tomorrow.

Pharaoh: Tomb Robber...

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: Yami, it has been long since we dueled.

Pharaoh: You know damn well that I don't want to deal with your ass with all of your failures.

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: Unless you declare a rematch with me, I'll continue to hurt poor little Ryou every day.

Pharaoh: You leave Ryou out of this?! This feud is between you and me!!

InnocentMatchmaker: Seto, who are these new people?

BlueDragon: Did you look up the lines earlier?

InnocentMatchmaker: I just got on, big brother!

SilverRose15: I'm going to have a headache when I go to bed.

SweetandSinister: Joey, did you do your homework today?

MasterVideoGamer: Uhhh...no.

SweetandSinister: Then, get you ass back here and do it! And no more chatting until you finished all of it and your chores?!

MasterVideoGamer: But Seren...

SweetandSinister: Now! Or else, I'm going to get the flamethrower from uncle!

MasterVideoGamer has signed off

SweetandSinister has signed off

SilverRose15: Oo' That is officially scary...

Pharaoh: Tells us what we didn't know.

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: I'll deal with you later, Pharaoh. Right now, I like to see Wheeler cry in pain.

Pharaoh: Not when I'm around!

BlueDragon: Later, Amy. I got some files to finish for next week.

InnocentMatchmaker: Seto! You said you were going to take the week off!

BlueDragon: That's for next week, Mokuba.

InnocentMatchmaker has signed off

BlueDragon has signed off

Pharaoh has signed off

I Will Kill the Pharaoh has signed off

Rivers Estate

After everyone else logged off, Amy recorded today's chat, sent a few e-mails to colleges, and a couple of letters to her pen pals. But, not everything is usually meant to be sent every time. She went to the bathroom, washed herself off, got dressed and drifted off to sleep, for tomorrow was going to be more chaotic.

R&R, people!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for everyone who reviewed my chat room

Thanks for everyone who reviewed my chat room! Here's the fourth one just for all of you!

Three days after the crazy talk with Sonic and his pals, Amy went on the computer and placed it under an all-girls chat room, in case any boy tried to read what was said. Many of the girls, including Amy Rose, logged on quickly and started to chat, while she sent a message to Mai.

_To: Mai_

_From: Amy Rivers_

_Girl, what are you waiting for? Hurry up, and logged on! Tonight's an all-girls chat, and the boys are somewhere else for the day. Express yourself; nobody will ever know about this._

Then, Amy sent a message to Yami, regarding a dinner date.

_To: Yami_

_From: Amy Rivers_

_I hope you remember that our families are meeting for dinner next week. Make sure that Bakura is taken care of. I do NOT want to be embarrassed. You hear me?_

Now, let's head to the chat room, with Serenity, Rouge, Amy Rose, and Sakura on.

Sasuke's True Love: I'm telling you that us girls need to step our game on the men of today. They are such idiots.

SweetandSinister: No way! Some men just happened to be an idiot.

Expert Jewel Hunter: Please, my man is always stupid. He can't even find the stupid remote!

Sonic's Official Girl: My hero always protect me no matter what! Some guys are just living off of instincts.

Expert Jewel Hunter: Please. Tell me that you still don't fucking know, but you have been a burden to his ass ever since you laid eyes on him!

Sonic's Official Girl: Take that back, you blood-sucking bitch!

SilverRose15: Please, girls. You're going to break the fourth rule!

Harpie has signed on

FriendshipExpressor has signed on

Sasuke's Girlfriend has signed on

SilverRose15: Oo...Sakura, I thought you were already on.

Sasuke's True Love: Ino! You know damn well that Sasuke is my boyfriend!

Sasuke's Girlfriend: Yeah right?! Sasuke belongs to me!

Sasuke's True Love: Don't push those damn hopes so high! I'm on the same team as he is, and you have no fucking right to claim that Sasuke is your boyfriend!

Sasuke's Girlfriend: We'll see about that!!

Harpie: Hey! Cut it out, you two! We're here to discuss some topics and we're going to make sure that we are independent!

SweetandSinister: Wow...it's like Tristan and Duke fighting for my heart.

SilverRose15: No shit, Sherlock.

FriendshipExpressor: Well, can we talk about the guys we like? Seems to me that you and Sakura have been fighting over the same boy for years.

Sasuke's Girlfriend: Well...okay. Besides, we haven't heard about your crushes.

Harpie: Wait a fucking minute...This Sasuke person is a crush to both of you!?

Sonic's Official Girl: It's best for somebody to argue about claiming to having a crush, but I would have told them to back off of him!

Expert Jewel Hunter: Let me emphasize the word "proclaimed." You just assume that Sonic is your boyfriend, and you know everything about him. That is complete bullshit!

Sonic's Official Girl: Well, at least I don't go back to steal the Master Emerald every time Knuckles isn't gullible!

Expert Jewel Hunter: At least I don't confusing every single male hedgehog to be Sonic every time I meet a new one!

FirePrincess has signed on

FirePrincess: Hey, guys! What did I miss?

SilverRose15: Only the worst thing that has ever happened...Wait a minute, who are you anyway?!

Sonic's Official Girl: Blaze! Fry this bitch, and tell her that I'm not stupid!

SweetandSinister: Girls, please! If we keep acting this way, Amy's chat room is going to be gone forever! Besides, none of the boys will ever find out about this.

Expert Jewel Hunter: Well...that's true.

FirePrincess: Come on! Let's just say who our crushes are, then we can argue.

SilverRose15: Good plan.

Rivers Estate

After all of the girls logged off to explain to themselves why they have said it, Amy saved the chat in a personal file, and turned off the computer. Sighing in relief, she wondered why would Tèa and her like the same guy, yet neither both of them revealed any of their feelings to him? She send a few personal messages to Seto, Yami, and Serenity to discuss about next week's topic, and headed to bed.

The next day was not actually a chat day, due to the fact that Amy had to update the chat room with the new personal window chats. She send everyone an e-mail prior to the chat room and set up a topic vote for the chat room when the updates were completed.

R&R, people!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone who love my chat room! Here's the fifth one, just for you!

Note: There's going to be some random people coming around too, and try to guess who they are.

After the personal windows were set up, Amy notified everyone about them, and about a week mostly everyone was using them. However, Tèa started to sign on once Seto, Bakura, Mai, Amy, Yami, Serenity, and Marik was on. Shadow and Blaze, since they were completely bored, got on too. Naruto and the others got on as well, but not as many, but the worst was yet to come.

SilverRose15: Bakura, quit torturing Yugi so much?!

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: The pipsqueak wouldn't leave me alone?!

Pharaoh: He only told you once to leave Ryou the hell alone?!

SweetandSinister: Has anyone seen Joey?

Harpie: He must be out with Tristan and Duke today.

TheUltimateLifeform: Like nobody's gives a damn about little people.

FirePrincess: Shadow!! Hasn't Maria taught you any better?

TheUltimateLifeform: Don't start there, Blaze...

Harpie: Is he getting angry?

FirePrincess: Tch, he's only pissed off if someone says Maria.

BlueDragon: Looks like the ultimate life form has a weakness after all.

Shadow was now officially pissed off. Nobody ever messes with him! He has no weakness!

Psychotic Fool has signed on.

FuturePredictor has signed on.

Sasuke's True Love has signed on.

TheUltimateLifeform has logged off.

Sonic's Official Girl has signed on.

FastestThingAlive has signed on.

SilverRose15: So many people, so little time.

BlueDragon: This better not be the stupid Marik.

Psychotic Fool: Hey, Marik decided on the damn name. This is Malik typing.

BlueDragon: I rest my case.

SilverRose15: Ishizu? Why didn't you logged on a week ago?

FuturePredictor: I had business to attended to, Amy.

FastestThingAlive: Yo, where's Shad? He logged off?

SweetandSinister: Yeah, 'cause Blaze scolded him with Maria's name in the sentence.

FastestThingAlive: That asshole gets ticked off for the wrong thing every time someone calls that name.

Sasuke's True Love: What? Did I miss anything?

SilverRose15: Nah, only the beginning.

Sonic's Official Girl: It's not like he's going to Blaze, right?

FirePrincess: Oh, shit! He's in my house?! Be right back?!

FirePrincess has logged off.

FastestThingAlive: You just had to jinx, did you Amy?

SilverRose15: I didn't say anything!

Pharaoh: Quit blaming my friend!

FastestThingAlive: I didn't mean you?!

Harpie has logged off.

Sasuke's True Love: Why did Mai logged off?

SilverRose15: I forgot that she has a rehearsal today.

SweetandSinister: I think I heard Joey coming in.

BlueDragon: I don't want to deal with that fucking wannabe right now. I'm in the middle of going through some duel disks that need attention.

MasterVideoGamer has signed on.

Avenger has signed on.

Sasuke's Boyfriend has signed on.

FuturePredictor has logged off.

Expert Jewel Hunter has signed on.

GuardianoftheM.E. has signed on.

InnocentMatchmaker has signed on.

ProtectoroftheFuture has signed on.

BlueDragon has logged off.

SilverRose15: How many people are going to be on today?!

Expert Jewel Hunter: Honey, sometimes people just come and go. Besides, fucking echidna wouldn't let me near his precious emerald.

GuardianoftheM.E.: Not in your life, bat girl!

InnocentMatchmaker: This isn't Batman, you know!

FastestThingAlive: Rouge, ever find something else other than jewels?

Expert Jewel Hunter: How about dropping your ass in the ocean? Sound better?!

MasterVideoGamer: Hey, you bitches (hic)...

Oh, yeah. Did we mention that the guys got completely drunk!?

Sonic's Official Girl: Who you calling us a bitch!?

SilverRose15: Yeah!

MasterVideoGamer: Unless you want to be with that sucker you call a man, how 'bout you drop by here so you can taste my penis? (hic)

SilverRose15 has logged off.

Sasuke's True Love has logged off.

Sasuke's Boyfriend has logged off.

SweetandSinister has logged off.

Sonic's Official Girl has logged off.

Expert Jewel Hunter has logged off.

Pharaoh: Joey! Are you completely drunk?!

InnocentMatchmaker: My brother saw this, and now he's coming back on.

BlueDragon has signed on.

BlueDragon: Wheeler, you son of a bitch?! What did you do!?

Pharaoh: Let's just say that Amy is completely violated right now.

MasterVideoGamer: Aww, shut up, you assholes! (hic)

MasterVideoGamer has been removed out of the conversation.

SilverRose15 has signed on.

SilverRose15: I feel so violated!

Pharaoh: Are the other girls coming back on?

SilverRose15: Serenity's calling Mai to deal with Joey and the other two. So, I don't think that we'll see them for a while.

TheUltimateLifeform has signed on.

TheUltimateLifeform: Did I hear that the administrator's been violated?

SilverRose15: Not funny, Shadow!

FastestThingAlive: Aww, come on, Shad!

InnocentMatchmaker: Seto, someone's on here, and I don't think the chat room recognizes it.

SilverRose15: I'll deal with it.

FutureHokage has signed on.

ShyNinja has signed on.

Savage Team has signed on.

InnocentMatchmaker: What took you guys so long?!

FutureHokage: Hey, we just got here, you know!

Pharaoh: You're not savage, are you?

Savage Team: No, I have to use this name, 'cause I couldn't think of anymore stupid names!

SilverRose15: Hey, all new names must be recorded.

ShyNinja: I'm Hinata.

Savage Team: I'm Kiba.

PrinceofallSayians: What in the hell is this place?!

FastestThingAlive: Who the fuck are you?!

ProtectoroftheFuture: Not another Shadow wannabe?!

TheUltimateLifeform: What do you assholes mean "Shadow Wannabe"!?

Peace Fighter: I think I went on the wrong site.

ProtectoroftheEarth: How do you work this again?

GuardianoftheM.E.: Hey, look! A Silver wannabe?!

ProtectoroftheFuture: Hey?!

Pharaoh: I don't think those people signed on here properly.

InnocentMatchmaker: Amy...

SilverRose15: I'm only the administrator! You told me about them!

FriendshipExpressor has signed on.

BlueDragon: Oh hell no! I'm not listening to friendship whore! I'm out of here!

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: Double with me!

Pharaoh: I...got things to do! See ya!

"Who's on now?" Marik asked.

"Tèa." Malik said.

"Oh hell no! Log off now!! I'm not reading those speeches!?" Marik shouted.

"Shut up in there, Marik!" Ishizu yelled.

Psychotic Fool: Later!

BlueDragon has logged off.

Pharaoh has logged off.

I Will Kill the Pharaoh has logged off.

Psychotic Fool has logged off.

Dice Master has signed on.

SilverRose15: Great, now everybody's leaving.

FriendshipExpressor: I just got on. Why does everyone hate me?

SilverRose15: No one hates you. They just think that...you know...

FriendshipExpressor: I just got back from dance rehearsal. I'm too tired to say a speech. Anyways, where's Blaze?

SilverRose15: Shadow wouldn't say what he did to her.

TheUltimateLifeform: Tied her up and gagged her.

SilverRose15: You heartless asshole!

FutureHokage: Hey, what happened to Sakura and Ino? They were on a while ago.

SilverRose15: Fucking Joey was drunk, and violated every girl on the chat room! He's out for ten days, and the rest won't be back for like two days?!

FriendshipExpressor: Was Tristan and Duke with him?

SilverRose15: Yeah, why?

FriendshipExpressor: I think that Duke's on right now.

Dice Master: How hard is it for a man to get a whore to fuck with!? (hic)

SilverRose15: Who you calling a whore!?

Then, the personal windows opened up for all the remaining girls from Duke, which of course was a very bad idea.

Dice Master: Hey, babies. Why don't you get your asses over here and let me have some of that pussy?! (hic)

ShyNinja: I feel so violated right now!

FriendshipExpressor: Oh my God!

SilverRose15: Let me out of here!

They closed the personal windows, and just shuddered. Remember, drunk people plus alcohol equals insults, violence, and mental images.

SilverRose15 has logged off.

ShyNinja has logged off.

FriendshipExpressor has off.

FutureHokage: What the hell!? What happened?!

FastestThingAlive: Not again!

ProtectoroftheFuture: Now we know what happens next...

Dice Master has been removed out of the conversation.

SilverRose15 has signed on.

SilverRose15: Great, now I'll have to close the chat room for a week!

Savage Team: You serious!?

SilverRose15: All the girls are violated, and I'm going to have some "time" with those bastards! So everyone has to sign out of the chat room for today.

GuardianoftheM.E.: Good, 'cause I got to get the Master Emerald from bat girl!

FastestThingAlive: Yeah, and Amy's chasing me again!

TheUltimateLifeform: Good luck with that, faker!

FastestThingAlive: Quit it with already, dammit!

Rivers Estate, 9:35 p.m.

After everyone signed off, Amy got her metal bat, a couple of torches, and rope so she can help Mai with the drunken boys. She left the house, cracking her knuckles while heading towards Joey's apartment.

R&R, people!

Note: Make sure you guess the random people from this chapter! More will come soon! And, my fingers hurt right about now. I'm changing the rating right now due to the level of cursing, and threats. School is so killing me at this rate!

Oh, and if you want to know how Joey and the others got drunk, some students dared them while they were playing games at the arcade.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for everyone for reviewing my chat room! School is really killing me at this point, and I couldn't be able to get all of my updates done as it is. So, here's the sixth chapter of Chat Room of Chaos!

Three days after the whole violation thing, Amy and the rest of the girls decided to lay low for a bit, before hearing from Serenity that Joey and the guys were going to see a doctor about their habits, and got the police to track down the punks that dared them to get drunk. The topic that Amy selected the previous week was being sent by e-mail towards everyone who was still on the website.

_To: Remaining loggers_

_From: Amy Rivers_

_Today's general topic will be discussing about your crush, and please no violence or sexual terms during this talk. We do not want a repeat of what happened last time. Also, if you want to send a personal note to somebody, just click on their username._

Now, this whole incident that was about to take place didn't actually started nicely like every other chat. At first you think, this is going to be a nice chat with no insults, boy are you wrong.

As always, Amy was the first one online, following Seto, Yami, Serenity, and Silver. When Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Tèa came on, things went officially out of control. Seto, being an hater on Tèa's speeches, started to insult her and calling her names, which led to another speech. This caused him to growl at his computer furiously, and started to insult Shadow instead. Tèa, who had a crush on Yami, started hitting on him, which caused Amy to argued with her, with Rouge double teaming with her.

What's worse was when Amy Rose and Mai came on. Sonic didn't like the fact that she was on, and started to mock her feelings on there, causing Mai to back her up. With all the chaos going around, Bakura and Marik joined in as well, along with Naruto and his gang. This joining of people lead most of them to use the personal windows and sending personal threats, causing Amy to lock them out of the chat room. Yugi and Ryou joined in, sending Yami and Bakura into a long fight on the computer.

This whole thing is completely random, so I warn you right here, right now.

SilverRose15: Stop flirting with Yami!

FriendshipExpressor: I can flirt with him as much as I want! Right, sweetie?

Pharaoh: What the Hell!? I didn't give you permission to flirt with me anyway!

Harpie: If you dare insult Rose one more time, I will personally come over there and kick you ass!

FastestThingAlive: Hey, I already got enough fucking girls chasing me, and having her around just makes the problem worse!

Sonic's Official Girl has changed to Lost Lover.

Lost Lover: Why you son of a bitch?! I hope I'll never see you again.

Lost Lover has logged off.

ProtectoroftheFuture: Sonic! You asshole! I'm going to check if Amy's alright. You should be ashamed by this.

ProtectoroftheFuture has logged off.

PrinceofGames has signed on.

Pure has signed on.

FutureHokage has singed on.

Sasuke's True Love has signed on.

Harpie: Hopefully, Silver can talk to that girl.

TheUltimateLifeform: If you dare call Maria's name one more time...

BlueDragon: Or what? You don't know where I live, asshole! Why don't you cry to Maria?

TheUltimateLifeform: That does it!

FastestThingAlive: Shadow's gonna cry! He's a baby!

TheUltimateLifeform: Faker, prepare to face the power of Shadow the Hedgehog!

TheUltimateLifeform has logged off.

FastestThingAlive: Oh, shit.

Pure: Maybe you shouldn't pushed him that much.

PrinceofGames: Yeah. Hey, Yami? Why is Tèa flirting with you on the phone?

Pharaoh: What the fuck!? Hang up right now!

PrinceofGames: You don't have to swear, you know!

Sasuke's True Love: Why is everyone arguing? The topic can't be that bad.

SilverRose15: Yes, 'cause the topic was to discuss your crush.

Pure: At least it can't get that worse. I mean, somebody sending someone else pictures of themselves naked.

SilverRose15: And you're supposed to be the pure one.

Pure: Blame Bakura! He keeps staying up all night with that stupid porn collection every time!

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: Shut the hell up, or I'm really going to hurt you again!

PrinceofGames: Leave him alone, Bakura!

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: Shut the fuck up, you Pharaoh-wannabe! Sheesh, grow up for once...Oh, yeah! You can't grow any higher, asshole!

PrinceofGames has logged off.

I Will Kill the Pharaoh: Don't think you're safe, Ryou.

Pure has logged off.

Pharaoh: BAKURA!!!!! How dare you make Yugi cry with that asinine fucking insult! You will Pay! **MARK MY WORDS!!!**

Pharaoh has logged off.

I Will Kill the Pharaoh has logged off.

BlueDragon: Great, I'm getting some shitty pictures from my fangirls. I'll get back to you later, Amy

SilverRose15: Okay!

BlueDragon has logged off.

Expert Jewel Hunter has signed on.

Fire Princess has signed on.

Avenger has signed on.

FuturePredictor has signed on.

Psychotic Fool has signed on.

Savage Team has signed on.

Careless has signed on.

FutureHokage: Shikamaru! Sasuke! Kiba! I thought I was the only guy here!

FastestThingAlive: Hey, dipshit! I'm still here, you know!

Careless: How I got on here easily is such a drag. I even have to avoid some of my duties to get on.

Avenger: You kidding? Hell, I was here three days ago and saw everything that happened on this chat room!

SilverRose15: Hey, Sasuke! No repeats?!

Savage Team: Akamaru smelled that someone was following us while we were getting here. I think that the Jonin are getting suspicious of where we're going after training. Even the Hokage is getting on it!

FutureHokage: Not Grandma Tsunade! She's way too old to figure out the computer room at the academy!

Sasuke's True Love: Naruto! You don't know that!

FutureHokage: Hey! She can't work one anyway!

Gambler has signed on.

Pharaoh his signed on.

BlueDragon has signed on.

Pharaoh: Uhh...Naruto? I think you better take that back.

FutureHokage: Why?

Gambler: Naruto!!!

Careless: Lady Hokage?!

FutureHokage: How the hell did Grandma Tsunade get on anyway!?

Gambler: All of you will report to my office immediately!!! Now, or all of you will be sent to the Academy to restart your training?!?!

Gambler has logged off.

Sasuke's True Love: I'm not going back there! Later!

Careless: Me neither!

Avenger: Count me in!

Savage Team: And to listen to the same lecture all over again? I don't think so!

FutureHokage: We'll see you guys later!

SilverRose15: Let's hope so. You guys are kinda cool!

Careless has logged off.

Savage Team has logged off.

Avenger has logged off.

Sasuke's True Love has logged off.

FutureHokage has logged off.

Pharaoh: It's getting late, Amy. Don't forget about our study date.

SilverRose15: Don't worry. And make sure Bakura's taken care of. Remember what happened the last time we had a study date?

Pharaoh: Do NOT get started on that. I still own him a fucking beating!

SilverRose15: Bye, Yami! Sleep well!

Pharaoh: You too, Amy.

Pharaoh has logged off.

BlueDragon: Later, Amy.

SilverRose15: I know what you're going to say anyways.

BlueDragon: What do you have? Telepathy?

SilverRose15: Nope, just women's intuition.

BlueDragon has logged off.

~Rivers Estate, 10:45 p.m.~

After everyone else logged off for the night, Amy closed the chat room due to her being busy for the next two weeks, and since Naruto and his gang left for reasons only they knew, things were going to a little slow. Also, Amy Rose was completely broken of her heart by Sonic, so having the chat room on for another day wasn't going to happen. Deciding for the best of everything, Amy send everyone an e-mail regarding all the events that happened after it regained popularity.

Note: I'll do the Naruto part in the next chapter. I got to get some sleep for tomorrow.

R&R, people!

Oh, and Yami was also yelling on the phone towards Bakura.


End file.
